


Walking unsteady, I reach for your hand

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When uncertainty knocks Nino down, all Jun could do is to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking unsteady, I reach for your hand

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling down for the past weeks even talking to him was not comforting so my solace is writing. This piece was somewhat same to my Coffee and Whipped Cream so ANGST alert.

__Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
\- The Scientist, Coldplay

Jun kept glancing at the watch every five minutes. His eyes were on the door in guard while he picked up his third glass. ‘He should be here any moment now,‘Jun thought as he drank all the contents of his glass then ordering for another one.

But the truth was, he wasn't expecting that much today for it has been three months.

*

Where are you heading?

I don’t know. I’m not sure, okay? I need some time for myself.

Fine.

The sound of closing door echoed all over the apartment. It’s almost deafening to his ears and so were the unsaid words.

*

Nino was going somewhere. Somewhere because he didn’t bother to check the signboards he just passed by. He was too pre-occupied with the drive, his eyes were on the road but somehow he missed the signs.

I have to be somewhere, Nino thought. But where to exactly?

He had been driving for an hour or two but somehow he still wasn’t sure where he was going. His eyes glanced at his gas tank, it’s almost empty. He returned his eyes on the road. Few moments, he spotted a gas station.

He decided to make a stop. He had to.

*  
 _  
“You’ve been together for a long time. Maybe he feels uncertain. I think others have reached that point. Don’t worry. You don’t need to do anything for now. Just wait for him. He’ll come back. He always will.”_

Jun replayed what Aiba had told him as he nursed his drink (he had already lost count). His head began to ache a little but it was nothing compared to what his heart experiencing right now.

He just cannot understand why.

Why did Nino feel uncertain if what Aiba had said was true?

 

*

Nino wouldn’t admit it to himself if it wasn’t screaming loud in his mind almost every night that there was something wrong.

It’s was all of sudden he felt unsure. Was it even possible? They were doing okay and everything was alright. So how was it possible to feel uncertainty?

‘It’s not your fault. I know it’s cliché but it’s me.’

Jun’s eyes were looking staring back at him. Nino felt exposed and vulnerable but then again this is Jun and he deserved to have some explanation even if he himself cannot comprehend what was going on him.

‘Just give me some time alone, please.’ He didn’t want to appear pathetic to Jun. But sometimes, you have to show your weak side to the person you closest to you in order for them to help you.

 

*

 

It’s a wonder how people find themselves their way when they are wandering aimlessly. As if there’s a sign which isn’t there before then appears when all seem to be lost.

That’s when they begin to understand.

And sometimes, that sign shows itself in unexpected way.

 

*

It’s past midnight when Nino reached the town and just in time before the bar closes down. His first thought was to get back to the apartment but then again Aiba had texted him earlier. 

He turned off the engine but he didn’t even move at all. He remained seated inside the car. He glanced at himself in the front mirror. He has now facial hair and his hair grew a little longer. After a minute of thinking, he got out and walked to the bar.

Now, he hoped for the best as he pushed the door open.

 

*

Jun was standing by himself, arms crossed outside the bar. He stopped looking at his watch. It was no use, he thought so he ended up watching the few people passing by. It took him a minute before he noticed Nino standing on the opposite of the street, looking at him.

He watched Nino walked over to his direction.

“Hi,”

“Hey,”

They stood there while other people went by. It was Nino who first spoke up.

“I went to the bar but the bartender told me you already left.”

“Ah,yeah. I...” Jun tried to come up with an excuse but nothing popped out so he just nodded. And Nino understood him.

“Would you come home?” Jun asked and for a second he wanted to take back the words as he was not sure of what would Nino say but then they both knew it had to be asked.

Will you come home now?

Nino looked him the eyes before he turned his back on Jun. Jun’s heart sank and bowed his head only to see Nino’s hand stretched in front of him. He reached onto it and they made their way to Nino’s car.

 

*

Nino was watching Jun, getting inside the car and fixing his seat from the side. A lot of thoughts and questions crossed in his mind as he gazed at him buckling up but only one thing caught his attention.

Jun himself.

He came to realize during the time no matter how messed up and irritating he could be, Jun would always be there for him.

That’s was the only certain thing he needed.

So while Jun was still fixing his seatbelt, Nino reached for his face and pressed his lips against Jun’s.

“I’m back.” Nino whispers to Jun’s mouth and hundred things he wanted to say but couldn’t find the words so he resorted to kissing Jun once more.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
